Donnie and Liz
by TiaraAphrodite
Summary: Liz's life gets difficult until a green eyed hero saves her from her misery.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello peeps! For those who like Don and Liz together, here's a little something! If you do like this story please let me know!**_

* * *

Lizzie's Pov

Looking in the mirror, I wince as my fingers skate over the now forming bruise over my eye. Ever since Tom and I had 'the chat' where I suggested we have a break, he has been giving me non-stop abuse. Slaps, punches, occasional shoves against walls. It's so hard hiding every bruise, cut, welt from everyone at the post office. Especially Red and Ressler. I smile to myself, over these couple of months me and Ressler have formed to be quite good friends. We also have the occasional flirt, which I think neither of us mind. He can tell I have no feelings for Tom anymore. Tom, on the other hand, is struggling to let go, literally. Regardless of my cries. Tom always tells me pathetic excuses for work "Tripped over or fell down the stairs!" He would scream at me when I asked. Its ironic because that's actually what happened.

I am ripped out of my reverie when Tom storms into the bathroom and yanks my arm to towards the stairs. I whip my head to Tom's, who's wearing a sadistic grin. I hear Ressler's horn outside as I whisper "Please, Tom, no, not again." He laughs, a manic laugh "Sorry Liz" He snarls as he releases the grip on my arm. I fall backwards, head making contact with the stairs, my rings catches my cheek, tearing it open. I fall on the floor with a thud and stagger into a standing position, trying regain my balance.

Without a glance, I grab my purse and boots and run out the door. I reach the bottom of the steps, to see Ressler in front of me. "Liz, are you okay? I heard a lot of noise." I gasp quietly and shake my head, hurrying to his SUV, I feel his grip on my arm as he whips my body around. I refuse to lift my head, I don't want him worrying about me but a sudden gut instinct tells me I should. "_He's your partner, he obviously cares for you, he wouldn't have pestered you for this long if he didn't."_ My subconscious tells me. With my head still down, I yank my rings off my finger and chuck them in a drain, I can sense Ress' bemusement. I then stand in front of him and say "Ready?" I see his head nod through my bangs. I breathe deeply and raise my head.

* * *

Don's Pov

Liz lifts her head and my heart lurches. Black eye that's swollen shut, lip cut and also swollen, cheek cut. Without instinct, I lace my fingers through her's and pull her to the car and put her inside. Trying to stop myself from beating the shit out of Tom, I climb behind the wheel and pull out my pull out my cell and text Cooper_ "Sir, Keen's indisposed, she has asked me to look after her as Tom is away_"Without a word to Liz, I throttle it all the way to my place, we get there in record time.

I pull up at the curb and walk briskly to Liz's side and grab her hand and pull her towards the door "Ress, what are we doing? What about work?" She asks me. "We are not going to work today, Liz, we need to clean you up and have a serious chat" I reply as I pull her into the house and sit her on a chair as I fumble for the first aid kit. I pull out a wipe and begin to clean her cheek. "Talk to me, Liz" I say quietly. She winches and says "A couple of months ago, when it all started, we sat down and I suggested we have a break, and as you can tell it didn't go down to well." She replies gesturing to her face. I clench my jaw in anger "Has Tom ... hurt you anywhere else?" She looks up at me in fear with tears pooling in her eyes "Yes" She whispers "Mainly my legs and stomach, you know, places you can't see" I watch as a stray tear falls over her cheek, I watch again as more unbidden tears fall, I scoot over and cup her face "Hey, Hey Liz, it's okay, you're safe now." I say as I pull her into an embrace.

* * *

Lizzie's Pov

I burst into full blown sobs into his neck, I am so grateful he honked his horn when he did. I wrap my arms around him as he pulls me into a standing position. He just holds me, soothes me, saying my name in his soft, masculine voice. I stand back from his hold, as my tears have ceased. I look into his green eyes "Thank you, Ress." He smiles "Anytime, oh and just so you know, you are staying with me from now on" He replies. I nod my approval. "But I don't have anything with me" I whisper. I see Ress about to reply when I remember something "I totally forgot, under my bed, there's a suitcase, it looks empty, but it has clothes and everything else in ..." I trail off as I feel Ressler's gaze. "I'll go grab it, I will catch a cab!" I say heading to the door, I then feel a hand on my wrist. "No Liz, you are staying right her, I am gonna go get it." I hear as I whirl around. I shake my head as he reaches for his keys "No, Donnie, I can't risk you going, something may hap-" I am cut off by a kiss from Don on my cheek "I will be 10 minutes" He says, leaving me with a grin as he walks out the door.

I sigh heavily but I can't help a tingling sensation on cheek ... I dismiss that thought instantly. Staring at my disheveled clothes, I need a change. I bolt up to Don's room, noticing the dark burgundy interior, I totter over to his drawers and pull out a tee and some large sweats. I strip off quickly and chuck my clothes in the bin. I pull on his clothes, smelling his scent. I smile to myself as I head downstairs to the living room, feeling quite weary. I collapse on the sofa to find myself drifting off, thinking of green, green eyes ...

* * *

_**Sooo - this was the first chapter for some Keensler fans, if you don't want this to be a one shot, please let me know as reviews and thoughts are super helpful! Let me know! - Tiara!x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the support on this story, means so much! **_

_**And also, to whoever this 'guest' is, I am not a professional writer, and I know my writing is crap but stop expecting so much, if you think this story is in 'serious need of a beta' stop being a anonymous prick, get an account and help me out, if you think it's that bad. **_

_**Sorry for that ... Here's chapter 2:**_

* * *

Don's PoV

I pull away from the curb at Liz's place, well old place now. I thank divine province that Tom wasn't there. Getting the case was easy, it was just where Liz said. What I wanna know, what was it for? I shake my head dismissively and step on the gas to get back to Liz.

A few minutes later, I am back at my place, pulling what seems to be a suitcase full of bricks. I open the door quietly and leave the case by the wall. Just as I am about to call out her name, something catches my eye. A pile of auburn brown hair, fanned across the arm of the sofa. Creeping over quietly, I see Liz curled up in a ball, wearing my workout sweats and my old Quantico t-shirt. I smile shyly and grab a pillow and blanket. I prop the pillow under her head and cover her slim frame with the blanket. I watch as she adjusts her position under the blanket.

I walk over to the suitcase and take it up to the spare room, I contemplate unpacking it for her but I leave it as it is and shut the door behind me. I walk to my room to change into something more comfortable.

* * *

Liz's PoV

I stir and open my eyes, taking in my surroundings. "Donnie's place" I remind myself. Feeling something soft on my arms, I notice I am covered in a blanket. I smile to myself, knowing full well who it was.

I push the blanket away and pull myself into a standing position, as I straighten, a sharp pain pulses around my rib area. I hastily lift my shirt to find my right rib covered in a black bruise. "Oh, crap, no!" I hurry to the mirror and groan inwardly "Thank you stairs!" I say sarcastically to myself. I close my eyes and shudder at the memory.

I make my way up the stairs to find Don. "Donnie?" I call as I reach the top of the stairs, ribs protesting, "In here" He calls from a room at the end of the landing. I make my way in and gasp at the surroundings. Pictures of Red, everywhere, maps, associates plastered all over the walls. "Welcome to my office or The Red Room, as I like to call it" He says. "I can see why" I chuckle.

Wanting to be near him, I walk over and rest my chin at the top of his head. "How are you feeling?" He asks me. I sigh and walk in front of him. "Crappy, I guess, my right side is as black as a-" Oh shit "Um nothing" I say quickly, walking over to a plastered wall. I mentally curse myself for being such a blabber mouth. "Liz ... I need to take a look, for any damage ..." I nod meekly and make my way back over. I shyly lift my shirt to reveal my black side. I listen as the angry hiss whistles through his teeth. He encircles my body and pulls me closer, his mouth inches away from my stomach. His fingers start to prod away at my ribs. I wince and writhe at the contact, "They seem okay" He says, still prodding "Nothing broken or punctured" I breathe a sag of relief and his prodding ceases.

Just as I start to pull away, I feel his soft, warm lips touch my ribs. Somehow, the pain miraculously disperses leaving me quite relaxed. Don shuffles away awkwardly and my heart sinks "Sorry" He mutters "Got a bit carried aw-" I interrupt him by giving a swift kiss on his left temple. "Don't be, I liked it" I whisper into his ear. I walk out of the door, knowing there is no going back after that.

* * *

_**SO - Chapter 2 - got some fluffiness in there. Also I apologise if the chapter was shit.**_

_** Love you all, asides from the anonymous prick. **_

_**Tiara!x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates but I always appreciate the support you been giving me still.**

**I just want to say that I dedicate this story to SophieSaulie, my across the pond Blacklist Buddy/Diego Klattenhoff Lover. If you haven't read her Keenler stories, I suggest you do it as they are amazing!**

**On with the chapter:**

* * *

Liz's PoV

I rub my scar furiously as we and sit for Tom. Don and I are waiting in our lawyer's office, for them to arrive. I finally plucked up the courage and told Tom I needed a divorce, he didn't take it well, I tell you. Luckily it was over the phone or I would've had a fresh batch of bruises. I am snapped out of my reverie when Don's soft hand covers mine "You'll make bleed if you keep rubbing it like that" Don says softly. I smile and cover his hand with mine "I know, just too nervous to even care" I reply quietly. "Hey" as Don shuffles closer "You'll be fine, I will be right here, by your side" He replies back, with a swift kiss on my hand. I smile warmly at him but it's dropped when I hear Tom's sneer.

"Moving on so soon Liz?" He snaps "We're not even divorced and she is moving onto another man, her partner no le-" He stops abruptly when my fist makes contact with the table "Shut up" I say. Tom laughs loudly "Hit a nerve, have I?" He chuckles. We are distracted by the lawyer walking briskly into the room. "Mr and Mrs Keen" she says. "Soon to be no more, I hope?" I reply quickly. She nods curtly and pulls out the paperwork. "And you are?" she asks, pointing at Don. "Donald Ressler, the moral support." He replies, with a squeeze to my hand. "The rebound" Tom says, supposedly under his breath but loud enough. I exhale loudly as I struggle to keep my emotions in check. "Now" the lawyer clears her throat "on with the paperwork."

After a gruelling 20 minutes, all the paperwork is signed, my hand is safely back in Don's and she is shuffling the paper awkwardly into her briefcase. "Now then, um … Mr Ressler, may I ask you to step outside as I need to discuss the main cause of this separation. " She asks, cringing. "You mean the violence?" I pipe up and she nods her head in agreement. "LIZ!" Tom hisses and gestures towards Don. "Oh Tom, don't be obtuse, of course Don knows about it, there's no need to sugar it, why else would I bring him here today?" I snap back as anger lashes across Tom's face. "Since when?" He asks. "Oh, um, let's see … ah, the day you hauled me out the bathroom and threw me down the stairs and never came back?!" I say loudly, seeing the lawyer making notes. "Are we done here?" I say, snapping at her too. "Uh … yes, um … we will be in touch?" I nod my approval and make my way out, breaking the grasp between Don and me. I am hauled to a stop when I feel a rough hand at my wrist, I whirl around to see Tom holding it in a death grip, and "You haven't heard the last of this, Scott." He snaps. I huff my amusement and yank my arm out of his hold, "Likewise, Tom" I whisper as my voice cracks on his name, revealing I cannot keep my emotions at bay. So I full on sprint away from the room towards the car, to then mentally curse myself as Donnie was left to have the keys.

Instead, I find solace in a park nearby but I a nearer to it, I notice a familiar person, sat on a bench with a cream suit and a matching fedora. "Of course" I mutter as I make my way over to him. "I am not gonna ask how you found me" I say as I sit. "Well, hello to you too, Lizzie." Red chuckles mirthlessly. "How are you feeling?" He then continues. "There have been better days" I reply honestly. I see Red open his mouth to the question I know he is about to ask, but I beat him to it. "It went crap, so crap. Tom was his emotionless self, worst of all, he was a dick to Don, but needless to say, I am no longer 'his'" I say, word vomit ends. "In what way?" Red asks innocently. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "He kept prying on our relationship, calling him the rebound, also to top it all off, I didn't even protest, I pretty much agreed with Tom." I exclaim, mentally cursing myself yet again. I hear Red sigh also as he turns towards me, "Well, is he?" He asks. "I don't know, maybe, but I don't want Don to feel like he is" I reply pulling my teary gaze towards him. "Do you have feelings for him?" Red asks bluntly. I squirm awkwardly as I realise this is a deep conversation to have with the 'Concierge of Crime' but I nod my head "Of course I do." I reply. "Well then" He stands abruptly "Tell him Lizzie, don't hold it back, not for yours, Tom's or anyone's sake. Life is too short to hold anything in. Especially in the field you both work in, I'm sure Donald has had plenty of experiences of that." He says truthfully and with that he leaves a kiss on my forehead and walks briskly away with Dembe in tow.

Exhaling deeply, I make my way back to the car to find a worried Ressler leaning against it. He looks up and relief washes over him. "Hey" I say as I reach him. "Hey" He replies as he pulls me into a hug. Despite my instincts, I wrap my arms around him, feeling safe again, "Are you okay?" He asks. "I am now" I reply, pulling away but still wrapped around each other. "Are you hungry? There's a diner across the street, if you are up to it?" He asks, with a hopeful grin. I nod my head, "Yeh that sounds great." I reply as I place my hand in his again. We make our way over to the diner and I wrap my other arm around his, not wanting to let him go.

* * *

**Make sure to R&R**

**Also, who else is itching for Monday to come, I AM!**

**Love to all!**

**Tiara!x**


End file.
